


【准孤】伤

by sea_one_sound



Category: Ultraman Nexus
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_one_sound/pseuds/sea_one_sound
Summary: 晚上好!初次见面！我叫海一音！平时在LOFTER活动。以23话和24话为基础，如果姬矢先生和孤门君两人是恋人呢?这样的感觉的并行故事。这篇小说是用''网易有道词典''这个软件写的。因为使用了翻译软件，所以可能会有错字和错误表达。
Relationships: Himeya Jun/Komon Kazuki
Kudos: 2





	【准孤】伤

**Author's Note:**

> ※和英文版有一部分语言和表达不一样。(2020/02/13)

  
姬矢在与异生兽的战斗中，脚受伤了。  
脚上的出血似乎停不下来，剧烈的疼痛让他连走路都变得困难。  
用手去控制出血是毫无意义的，血还没止住，手就被染红了。  
  
用尽力气，扶着附近的树。  
''啊……啊……''  
不仅是脚，脸、手、胳膊和全身都有伤。  
战斗的疲劳也在积蓄，体力的极限也接近了。  
  
''想见孤门……''  
见不到恋人就死了吗?  
看不到那张笑脸，无法拥抱。  
也想听那温柔的声音。  
如果是死的话，我希望孤门在我身边……但是，''那太奢侈了''姬矢笑了。  
  
''孤……门……''  
姬矢倒下，失去了意识……  
  
  
  
''姬……矢……先……生……''  
隐约听见孤门的声音。  
姬矢''我死了吗……' '嘟哝着。  
  
''姬矢……先生……''  
孤门的声音越来越近。  
''幻觉吗?''  
  
''姬矢先生！''  
孤门的声音清晰地传来，姬矢慢慢地睁开眼睛。  
睁开眼睛的前方，泪目孤门就在姬矢的身边。  
  
''姬矢先生……如果就这样不醒的话……我很不安……''  
孤门快要哭出来的脸……啊，果然只能露出难过的表情。  
''孤门……对不起让你担心了。''  
''真的是太好了……''  
孤门露出了笑容。  
我很喜欢他那美丽的笑容，但同时也很难受看到他的笑容。  
今天可能是最后一次看到孤门的笑容了……  
  
寻找姬矢的孤门发现了他，为他处理伤口。  
也许是第一次使用TLT制的医疗套餐，虽然不知道能否顺利进行，但还是顺利地完成了治疗。  
处理伤口完之后，得到队长的许可，把姬矢送到了房间。  
因为有备用钥匙，所以姬矢房间的解锁没有问题。  
  
''谢谢你帮我治疗，孤门果然很帅啊。''  
孤门满脸通红，害羞地把视线从姬矢身上移开。  
''因为姬矢先生更帅……''  
''谢谢。''  
对孤门来说，姬矢是恋人，也是英雄。  
一直憧憬的，最喜欢的英雄。  
  
孤门坐在姬矢的床上，两人并肩而坐。  
''姬矢先生……喜欢。''  
孤门用温柔的声音对姬矢说。  
''我也喜欢。''  
姬矢这么一说，孤门笑了。  
看到他的笑容，果然很痛苦。  
然后，我可以想象孤门接下来会说什么。  
  
''请一直……在一起。如果再受伤的话，我不管处理多少次都会处理的……''  
……想一直在一起，自己也一样。  
马上就要和沟吕木决战了吧。  
这场决战结束后，无论胜败，都不能留在孤门身边了吧……  
所以，孤门的愿望和自己的愿望都是无法实现的愿望。  
  
''我，永远，在一起……''  
在说''不能在一起''之前，孤门从后面抱住了。  
  
简直就像不想听到后面的话一样。  
''其实，我真的知道……但是……''  
孤门拥抱的力量变强了。  
  
''我……不行啊。''  
姬矢在心中这样想着。  
只会让孤门悲伤，什么都没好好做……  
''姬矢先生，把我……和我……''  
如果这是最后一次两个人在一起的话……只能满足孤门的愿望。  
姬矢推倒孤门，温柔地吻了。  
  
''姬矢先生……姬矢先生……''  
前戏结束后，孤门的脸染得通红，泪眼婆娑。  
呼吸的速度也很快，下面被体液弄湿了。  
''孤门……''  
也许是最后的两个人独处的时间……我不想毁掉那个。  
姬矢脱下衣服，看到裸体的孤门睁大了眼睛。

''胸口……那个伤痕，难不成……''  
''……是让塞拉处理的伤口。''  
''你还留下来啊……''  
在草村谈话的时候，我听过他在战场上受伤后接受治疗的故事。  
但是，他万万没有想到，伤口竟然在胸口，还残留着。  
孤门轻轻抚摸着他胸口的伤口。  
''姬矢先生能活着，也是因为有那个孩子的治疗……这个伤口，就是姬矢先生还活着的证据……''  
''……是啊。''  
孤门吻了吻胸前的伤口。  
''能遇到姬矢先生真是太好了……''  
姬矢温柔地抱住孤门。  
''能遇到孤门，我也很幸福……''

两个人终于要融为一体了。

''姬矢先生……请过来……''  
''啊啊……''  
因为姬矢和孤门都是第一次，所以很担心能不能顺利完成。  
姬矢为了不伤害孤门，慢慢地让孤门进去。

''啊……''  
也许是太痛了，孤门流着泪。  
''对不起，疼吗?''  
''没关系……因为是第一次……虽然很痛……但是一想到我的心中有姬矢先生，我就很高兴……''  
虽然流着泪，但脸上却是笑容。  
终于和喜欢的人在一起的喜悦非常强烈。  
''再……到里面来也没关系……''  
''可是……''  
虽然担心身体也很重要，但现在想要满足孤门的要求……  
''让你进去吧……''

姬矢的男性生殖器进入孤门深处。  
''呜……啊……''  
彼此的呼吸都变得急促起来。  
姬矢慢慢地移动起来。  
一开始会感到疼痛，但这种疼痛慢慢变成了快乐。

''心情……是……''  
孤门认为，现在这个世界上最幸福的或许就是我们两个人了。  
一开始会感到疼痛，但这种疼痛慢慢变成了快乐。  
''很舒服……''  
孤门认为，现在这个世界上最幸福的或许就是我们两个人了。  
''孤门里很热……''  
''让姬矢先生心情舒畅……''  
双方都在走向高潮。  
''啊，姬矢先生……''  
''孤门……''

姬矢来到孤门之中。  
''有我的中……姬矢先生……很幸福……''  
''……我也是。''

姬矢吻了孤门。  
''我也可以亲你吗?''  
''啊啊。''  
  
  
银光闪闪的月光照耀着正在度过最后时光的两人。  
  
  
  
然后，与黑暗梅菲斯特的战斗以赤奈的胜利而告终。  
但是因为巨大的爆炸……黑暗梅菲斯特、姬矢和他都消失了。  
  
''这样的，姬矢先生?''  
我已经做好了不能在一起的心理准备。  
即便如此，如果能再次相见，就能一直在一起。我是这么想的。  
但是，他竟然会死了……孤门绝望了。  
  
被绝望侵袭的孤门，被光芒包围。  
''姬矢先生……!''  
''孤门''  
不是冒牌货，是货真价实的姬矢。  
  
''光是羁绊。''  
''光是……羁绊?''  
  
''被谁继承……再次闪耀''  
恐怕这已经结束了自己作为奥特曼的使命。  
所以，下一次奥特曼出现的时候已经不是自己了。  
也许姬矢是这么说的。  
  
''……最后请允许我说一件事。''  
孤门的脉搏加快。  
''……什么?''  
  
''如果再见面的话……和我在海边约会吧。''  
他拼命忍住眼泪，用颤抖的声音说。  
''啊。''  
孤门想，不习惯笑的姬矢的笑容，那种笨拙的笑容，大概是只有自己才能看到的特权吧。  
虽然不知道愿望能否实现，但我想要相信姬矢所说的''羁绊''。  
  
姬矢消失在白光中。  
  
''谢谢……姬矢先生……''  
强忍着的泪水夺眶而出。  
  
  
  
''如果，再见到孤门的话……想在海边约会，逗孤门开心。''  
  
如果这张照片是在未来某一天拍的……即使照片上有无数的伤痕也会珍惜吧。


End file.
